


Friends

by slodwick



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick
Summary: Showed up in my head the morning after Episode 69. Throwing it out there. Love needs roadblocks, right?





	Friends

Fjord found Jester on the roof, standing beneath Caduceus’ shivering tree. She stood with her back to him, a blanket of nighttime lanterns spread out below. His steps were light, but she knew he was there. He glanced up at the stars and took a beat to acknowledge the peaceful quiet of the moment.

“How could you say that?” she asked. Her voice was soft, so low he nearly missed it.

“What’d I say?”

“Yasha is our friend, Fjord.” It was impossible to miss the tears in her voice now. “You think she might be bad, but it’s mind-control or something. It must be. She’s not bad. She’s good.”

He stepped closer, stopping less than an arm’s breadth from her back, but he didn’t touch her. Yasha’s terrible, smiling eyes flashed through his mind, making him shiver. He drew in a slow breath. “We don’t know that, Jes. We don’t really know anything about her or–”

She spun to face him so quickly, he fell back a step in surprise. There were tears in her eyes, yes, but there was a fierce outrage in them, as well.

“Yes. We. Do.” She pointed a finger at him, poking him just below the collar bone to emphasize her words. “We do know her. She has wings and she collects flowers and she cried for Molly and she has saved us all a bunch of times, and we… we just left her there!”

Jester had been nearly shouting, but now she gathered herself, her voice dropping again to that unnerving quiet. “Not everyone hides who they really are, Fjord. Not everyone lies.”

She stared at him for a moment longer, panting, radiating resentment and disappointment and sadness in waves; her expression was such a painfully un-Jester-like one that Fjord felt his heart break a little. Her gaze searched his face, waiting for a response, but he had no answer for that expression, or for her words.

With a deep sigh, Jester brushed passed him. He watched her go, saw her wiping at her eyes but she moved with purpose now. Her voice cracked, but she called back clearly before descending the stairs. "She is our friend, and we are getting her back.“

**Author's Note:**

> Showed up in my head the morning after Episode 69. Throwing it out there. Love needs roadblocks, right?


End file.
